For The Love Of A Fox
by lola9525
Summary: Fem!Harry (Sakura Potter) Finds herself In a very delicate situation, With Voldemort, Luna, A fox-teen, and death-eaters, whereas she finds herself not human, unable to speak, and severely injured. But not by Voldemort. If not him, then who?(Sorry my description sucks. Rating May Change In Future!) Did I mention this is going to be a Harem story? No? Well, Consider yourselves aware


For The Love Of A Fox

 **Hello again Lovelies! This fic was basically inspired by A mixture of Yu Yu Hakusho and Kiera27's Midnight Bloodline. Her fictional demon type, the Midnight Kitsune, is entirely hers. I have no rights to it, nor do i believe i am entitled to anything by saying this. Now, I have one other thing to say. my demon type, shown here, is used in another of my stories, I Am Eternity, and I'm not entirely sure how I had them be able to come about in it, and I'm too lazy to look it up. In this I am actually going to expound on my original idea for how they are created. Now, the thing I am required to put in every story even though it's obvious if i owned either, I wouldn't be on here. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! except my headcanon on Blood Kitsune. Other than that, I own nothing. I make no money from this. Only enjoyment.**

 **Okay. Full summary time!: Sakura Potter(My Fem!Harry in this one) finds herself in Voldemort's dungeon, with a sane, Tom-riddle looking Voldemort, Luna, A teen fox-boy, unable to speak, and not human. How will this all turn out? Find out! I'm leaving it vague so as not to give it all away. Also, this is Fem!Harry x reverse harem, so, no like, don't read! Unfortunately, there is no yaoi as main pairing. there will be mentions and hints though! Anyways...On to the story!**

 **BEGIN!**

In the middle of a small forest sits a large picturesque mansion of white stone and golden turrets surrounded by luxurious grounds filled with various plants and albino peacocks. However, this picturesque mansion held many secrets, one of them is where our story begins. In a hallway in the lower levels of the mansion, two heavy-set men wearing black, hooded robes carried a girl carefully in between them. The girl had mid-back length black hair, and dark, cold, emerald green eyes, which gave anyone who saw them the feeling of being looked straight through. On her head were a pair of red-tipped fox ears, which were paired together with the nine red-tipped fox tails lying limp behind her. The girl's clothes were ripped and nearly shredded, she was covered in blood, and on her throat was a long line, messily sewn shut. She looked to be barely breathing, and that worried the two men carrying her. They reached a room, knocked, and were admitted. In that room was a group of similarly-robed people, and in front of the group, stood a man with his hood down. This man had shoulder-length black hair neatly sitting on his head, pale skin smooth and unblemished, and red eyes staring in confusion at the two men and the injured girl. He stood up and demanded what had happened. The man on the left of the girl spoke, sounding confused. "We went to retrieve the girl and found her like this, passed out in a pool of blood and the remains of three muggles, My Lord." The man they called Lord, known to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort, Also known to a few as Tom Marvolo Riddle, could only look on in shock as the girl, Sakura Potter, was laid down on the floor, then tended to by another hooded figure at his gesture. He could only stare in confusion and slight anger at the girl as he inquired to her state.

"Severus, is she?" He asked, a little worried for reasons he couldn't fathom. The man, now identified as Severus Snape, turned his head to acknowledge the Dark Lord's worry.

"She has suffered severe injuries, and has lost quite a lot of blood, and I fear if she is not treated soon she has a very high chance of dieing of blood loss. At the same time, it seems as if her body is fighting it's hardest to stay alive." Voldemort nodded knowing he couldn't follow through with his plans while she was dieing, and was about to tell Severus to take her to a room and tend to her, when she moved slightly and opened her eyes. Severus gasped lightly when he noticed one of her eyes was completely red, with no whites or pupils. The one remaining green eye latched onto the sight of him, and she seemed to try to speak, which only ended up with her throat convulsing and her starting to thrash in pain. Voldemort couldn't watch anymore.

"Stun her so she doesn't cause more damage to herself." And so Severus stunned her, watching as the convulsions continued, but with much less violence and intensity. Voldemort sighed wearily as he sat down on his rather plain throne.

"Take her to a room and make sure she is healed Severus." He said, and was easily obeyed, Potter being levitated out. He then turned to the two prisoners he held that he'd originally planned to use to coerce Potter into cooperating with him, but they were no longer necessary as hostages. However, if he killed them, Potter would never even consider allying herself to him. The blond girl with silver-blue eyes stared at the door Potter had been taken through with a dreamy smile, and the red-headed fox child with grass green eyes stared in the same direction, but seemed to be falling asleep. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Rabastan." A robed + masked figure stepped forward.

"Yes My Lord?" The figure, Rabastan Lestrange, asked.

"Take them to rooms. Harm them, you face my wrath. I believe you know what this entails." It wasn't the Cruciatus, as most believed. That was saved for the Outer Circle and lower Death Eaters, and those who directly went against him or betrayed him. Small disobedience was punished by disfavor and resulted in him giving them less trust and responsibilities. While that may seem like a very light punishment, for the Inner Circle the trust their Lord put into them was everything and to lose even a modicum of it hurt worse than the Cruciatus to them. It ensured complete loyalty, while keeping his closest followers mostly sane. As the girl and child were taken out of the room, he rubbed his temples again and wondered how he was going to keep himself sane.

FIN!

Okay, so….this is a little plot-bunny that's been driving me crazy, and I wanted to get it out of the way, because I've been having writer's block for my other stories until I got this down. Hopefully now I can continue my other stories, but I can't Guarantee anything immediately. Sorry guys, I've just lost my mojo at the moment. I can try my hardest to get at the very least one new chapter for each story, but there's no absolute guarantee. Thank you for reading, and any constructive criticism is openly welcomed, flames will be used to keep me warm in the bismal cold. Hope to hear from all of my faithful Readers! -Lola XD


End file.
